Virtues:Innocence
by ArisaWeasley
Summary: Envy rapes Fortitude for mere amusement. Justice finds the hurt virtue. Love sparks. I suck at summeries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Virtues**

**Innocence**

Okay. New Virtues story. This is rated **M** for a reason, so please be mindful. Oo; This first chapter was actually a RP, that I reworded like crazy. XD Same people, all that jazz. So. Credit to **xxdarknessxfallsxx** for writing this first chapter with me. 3

ITITIT

**Character Run-Through**

_Fortitude:_ The eldest of the Virtues. Very calm and collected. Has a WHOLE bunch of patience. (As needed...) Teacher of the young Virtues, that have not come of age yet.

_Envy:_ One of the homunculus. If you don't know who he is by now, I question your intelligence.

_Justice:_ Another virtue. Good friend of Fortitude. Also known as the 'Hawk of the North' because of his pretty wings, and being involved in the riot in the North. Kind-hearted, and determined to do things that are good for others.

ITITIT

A slim figure stood quite nearly out in the open, near a military camp. His short orange hair looked sort of wind swept, the two antennae that normally hung in from of his face looked like someone had hair cemented them to one side. With him stood another man, dressed in military grab, tall, and blond. They were speaking in nearly hushed tones.

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with you?" the one in military grab hissed. "It's got to do with everyone!"

"Despite what you think, we do not meddle in many human affairs. You're lucky I care, at least." the orange haired man said. The other man glared at him. "Major, I do advise you return to your camp." he added curtly.

"Some virtue you are." The major said, and trooped off in the direction of the camp. The virtue sighed, leaning against a tree, closing his eyes.

Envy was nearby, having been stalking the virtue for a bit. Or…watching him. Stalking sounded too desperate. His eyes were kept on the man. Feelings of both attraction and deep deep hate surged through his mind. He couldn't exactly figure out why, and didn't want to bother much with it. He was going to solve it, however. He would. And he knew how. Only problem had just left. Fortitude was in the company of someone, so his plan was getting a little behind. What was the plan? Easy. Fuck the guy silly, leave him in some bush to wallow in his own torn emotions, and kill him later…after he was sure the emotions had weakened the man enough. He could already hear the man's screams in his head…He quickly smacked himself. Getting too excited. He looked up towards Fortitude again, hoping Mr. GI Joe had left. He had. Envy grinned to him, and vanished on the spot.

He reappeared in the tree above Fortitude, silent.

"Hello Fortitude." he said. When the virtues attention swung around to look for the source of the noise, Envy had disappeared again. Fortitude looked up into the tree, frowning slightly.

"I know you are there, Envy…" he said calmly. Envy had reappeared behind the virtue again.

"I know I'm here too." he said. The virtue swung around, and Envy pressed him against the tree, hands on his thighs, getting into his face. Startled, Fortitude merely gapped at him for a moment. Envy grinned slyly.

"Oh. Did I scare the pretty virtue?" Envy asked, in a rather irritating tone, like one used with babies. Fortitude's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, like a fish without water. Envy smirked.

"B-back off Envy." Fortitude managed to say after a few. The hands on his legs shifted slightly, and Envy moved closer, grinning still.

"Why…dear Fortitude…would I want to do that?" Envy asked. One of his hands left Fortitude's leg, and slipped around his throat, clutching tightly, choking the virtue. He lifted him a couple inches off the ground.

"I've been watching you…" he said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "You may be older…but you're not stronger." With that, he threw the virtue into a bush that was mere feet from them. He followed quickly, not wishing for his prize to get away. Fortitude struggled to get up. Being thrown after being choked isn't too fantastic to the body. Envy punched him on the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground again.

"Tsk Tsk, Fortitude. You mustn't run away." Envy said, in the same annoying tone as before. He grabbed Fortitude's shoulders, flipping the man over on his back, and sat down, straddling his hips. He pressed his hands to Fortitude's chest, leaning close to his face, grinning. Fortitude tried pushing Envy off him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he yelled at the homunculus. Envy grabbed his wrists, pulling them above Fortitude's head.

"Does that give you a clue?" he said, grinning still. Fortitude gapped at him. "Don't worry…I'll be nice. It won't be too painful and drawn out." Envy transformed a single finger into a claw, pressing it against Fortitude's chest, and sliced, ripping at Fortitude's shirt and chest.

"STOP IT ENVY!" Fortitude yelled. He yanked his wrists from Envy's hold, and swatted at the claw, getting his wrist sliced up. Envy glared at the virtue. He pulled some rope out, getting up off Fortitude. He gripped the virtue's wrists again, tying them together with one end of the rope, and tied the other end to a tree. Fortitude yanked on the rope, trashing about. Envy tried to return to sitting on the virtue's hips, earning him a kick in the shin. Envy sat down on Fortitude's legs instead.

"It's not nice to kick." Envy said calmly.

"Dang it Envy!" Fortitude yelled.

"Hm, no cursing?" Envy asked. "You truly are a pure creature...So innocent...soft..." He pressed his hand against Fortitude's cheek, causing the virtue to gasp. Envy smirked. "And it's my job to take that innocence away from you." His hand left Fortitude's cheek, trailing down the mark he'd left on his chest, and towards the legs. His hands moved along Fortitude's thighs, trying to get a simple erection in the least. A small moan escaped the virtue's lips, causing Envy to grin further than he already was. His hands inched closer to Fortitude's crotch, drawing a small design with the tips of his fingers. Under his fingers, he could feel the virtue hard under him. He smirked, pulling his fingers away. Fortitude's eyes closed, and refused to open again. He knew what was happening, and there was no way he was going to look.

"Don't you worry, Fortitude. It'll all be over soon…" Envy cooed lightly. Fortitude's eyes didn't open. Envy shrugged, and transformed a finger into a claw again, pressing it against the virtue's leg. He pressed, cutting into the fabric of his pants, and pulled. He gently ripped down the leg, than the other, removing the fabric from Fortitude's body. His other hand hovered over to last article of clothing on him. His boxers. Envy dug the claw into the virtue's side, ripping down quickly, as with the other side. He disposed of the ripped material quickly. In a quick flash, Envy had fixed his hand, and disposed of his own clothing. Fortitude's eyes still didn't open. Envy's hands slipped to the virtue's thighs again, yanking his legs apart roughly. His hands slipped towards Fortitude's entrance, pressing fingers to it. Fortitude gasped, struggling slightly. Envy quickly pushed two fingers in, adding another rather quickly. Before the virtue knew what hit him. Fortitude cried out, struggling still. Envy was insane. The virtue's screams made him even more erect than he already was.

"That's right Fortitude, scream." Envy urged. He added another finger, and another. Until he had his entire fist in Fortitude. When he decided that that was enough, he yanked his fist out roughly. He gripped the virtue's thighs, and entered his quickly with his cock. Fortitude cried out again, trying to jerk away. Envy trust roughly into him.

"E-env-" Fortitude started, but cut himself off, screaming again. He yanked at the vine in a half assed way, unable to do much of anything anymore. Envy was ripping up his insides pretty badly. The sin's thrusts got harder, picking up a rhythm not a being in the world could possibly follow. Even if they wanted to. Fortitude was starting to tug on the robe as hard as possible, to pull himself away from Envy. Envy dug his nails into the virtue's side. Fortitude cried out again. Envy pulled him back down, for he'd gone some couple of feet. With the force of the pulling, and abruptness of it, there was a sickening popping sound, and Fortitude's arms had popped from their sockets.

"Keep g-going like that a-and I'll k-kill you now." Envy said, starting to lose control of his breathing pattern.

"Envy...please..." Fortitude begged, his voice soft, and just barely audible. Envy ignored it. It was less than minute after Fortitude's last attempt to get Envy to stop that he climaxed, followed rather shortly by Envy. The sin released into him, and pulled out. A simple flash of transformation was all that Envy needed to get rid of all of the evidence on him, and he smirked down while hovering over the panting virtue.

"So... How was it?" he mocked. Fortitude's eyes _finally _opened. He looked at Envy in a sad manner. He bled from many spots, his own fluid all over his front. He couldn't move. All he could do was lay there, looking at Envy in a sad manner. Envy smirked.

"Remember this...when I kill you.." he said. He got up off the hurt virtue, and walked away casually.

Fortitude tried opening his mouth to speak. Nothing but the faintest whisper came from him. He couldn't get up. His mind swirled in a sickening fashion, and finally he passed from consciousness.

ITITIT

A/N: Okay. This isn't going to be a big fic. 2 or 3 chapters. Possibly LONG chapters, however. XD This one's got some 2000 odd words in it. Rofl. Depending on how much I can think of. o:

Thanks for reading the first chapter of _Virtues: Innocence_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Virtues**

**Innocence**

This is rated **M** for a reason, so please be mindful. TT;

Disclaimer: (Why haven't I done this in the past?) I don't own FMA. Never will. Wouldn't be putting my writing up on this site if I did. I /DO/ however own the virtues. No steals. Well. The idea. Justice, Charity, and Judgment belong to **xxdarknessxfallsxx. **Thanks love.

ITITIT

Last Time…

_Fortitude tried opening his mouth to speak. Nothing but the faintest whisper came from him. He couldn't get up. His mind swirled in a sickening fashion, and finally he passed from consciousness._

Now…

ITITIT

A figure flew around loftily in the sky. Bright white wings speckled in brown pumped heavily to keep the figure afloat. The Hawk of the North; Justice.

He been flying back and forth in this general area, eyes kept firmly to the ground. He'd been hearing screams. At first he'd assumed it'd been from the military camp below. They made a shit load of noise sometimes. He'd focused in on it on a whim and figured out that it was coming from just out of the military camp…and it wasn't military. It was Fortitude.

He'd never heard the virtue in so much pain, and had been looking ever since. He landed softly on the ground, just outside the camp. He'd seen something in a bush. He pushed the bushy leaves aside, digging into the plant. In the center lay Fortitude. Justice gingerly stepped forward, to get a better look. Fortitude's clothing lay in shreds around him, no use to him anymore. Blood leaked from his sides, thighs, chest, and a couple of other places. Evidence showed what may have happened. Whoever had done it was long gone. Justice bent over, and picked the virtue's limp body up. And with that, they'd both disappeared.

ITITIT

Fortitude lay in a cot, now fully dressed and cleaned up. His eyes were closed, the gentle rise and fall of his chest the only thing saying he was actually alive. Justice sat down next to the cot, pondering what had really happened. From the liquids covering the man, he could guess, but he wanted to know for certain…and who. He looked at Fortitude's face for a moment, a warm and fluttering feeling working its way up his chest. He tore his eyes away.

A girl slipped into the room, with an armful of towels. Blond hair fell to her back, glistening red eyes darting around the room. She sat down on her knees next to the cot, across from Justice. She smoothed the skirt of her maid's dress out over her lap.

"He doing okay?" she asked, motioning to Fortitude.

"He hasn't woken yet. Don't know till he does…" Justice said softly, his eyes on the floor. Charity sighed. Fortitude and Justice had been friends for near forever.

"Call me when he does." Charity said softly, and left the room. Justice's attention had snapped up, just as she left. She didn't need to go…He looked at Fortitude again. Just…let him sleep now…

ITITIT

Fortitude's eyes flickered open, his mind reeling slightly. Where was he? His surroundings were a dull, stony color. His body quickly caught up with him, causing him to moan in pain. Justice shifted in his sleep, falling onto his side. Fortitude winced. Pain. Extreme amounts. Something wet pressed against his forehead suddenly, causing him to look to his side. Charity sat there, pressing a wet rag to his head, smiling lightly.

"Hello." She said cheerfully. Fortitude groaned, shifting.

"Hurts…" he muttered. Charity's face fell slightly.

"I know." She said softly. Fortitude frowned.

"You know I do not like you looking at my emotions."

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to know. To know if I could help."

"Well, do not." Fortitude pulled himself up, the rag slipping off his head. "I am fine."

"What happened? Who hurt you?" Charity asked, obvious worry showing in her voice.

"It is none of your bui-"

"I'd like to know that myself." came Justice's voice. Fortitude's voice caught in his throat.

"I-I…Um..."

"Do you not trust your own friends?" Charity asked, a frown etched into her face. Fortitude looked down at his lap, closing his eyes. Justice took one of Fortitude's hands, squeezing it lightly. A warm fluttering feeling went through Fortitude's body, numbing the pain. Until he realized he needed to tell them.

"Envy raped me." He said softly, eyes focused on his lap, where his hand was, still being securely held by Justice's. Charity gasped, and Justice's hold limped slightly. He pulled his hand away, standing up, and leaving the room. Fortitude let out a sort of choked sob, pulling his knees up towards his chest, resting his forehead on his knees. Charity looked at the floor for a moment, then up at Fortitude. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked.

"I said stop messing with my emotions." Fortitude snapped.

"I couldn't help it. Any empathic would be able to. It kind of radiates from you." Charity said. Fortitude's body slumped slightly.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"It always is, dear." Charity sighed. "Justice is just frustrated."

"Why should he be? I was the one raped."

"He's your best friend, Fortitude. He doesn't want you hurt." She smiled lightly. "You're the eldest, Fortitude. Yet you know so little of emotions and others." Fortitude sighed.

"I will go speak with him, then." He said, trying to pull himself up.

"Fortitude, NO. You're still hurt. And getting up will just make the injuries worse." Charity said, pressing him back down.

"I am FINE. I am immortal. Moving is not going to kill me." He said, standing up totally. Charity sighed.

"Fine, Mr. Big Shot." She said. She picked up some rags she had with her, and left the room. Fortitude opened the door to the other room, slipping in silently. The room was half complete, having the mouth of the cave instead of a wall. Justice was sitting at the edge, his legs dangling off the side of the cave. His eyes were fixed out onto the landscape below. Fortitude carefully crept up next to him, placing his head right next to Justice's ear.

"Pretty, is it not?" he said, looking forward as Justice was. Justice jumped, attention snapping to Fortitude.

"Oh. Fortitude. You scared me." Justice said, trying to calm himself down. Fortitude smiled lightly. He sat down next to Justice, nestling himself in one of the wings that were drooped slightly. The wing sort of froze for a second, then curled around Fortitude.

"You feeling better?" Justice asked. Fortitude nodded.

"A bit, I guess." He said softly. The tips of Justice's wings brushed across his skin lightly, sending the warm fluttering feeling through him again. Justice looked over at Fortitude, who looking slightly dazed.

"You alright?" he said, frowning a bit. Fortitude's eyes widened a bit, having gone into his own world for a moment.

"Err. Y-yeah." He said, blushing a bit. Justice smiled in a slightly confused way. Charity's words echoed through his mind, just as she had said them a few days ago.

"_When Fortitude was here…I picked up a rather interesting feeling whenever you touched him. Even if you simply brushed against him. I think he loves you, Justice."_

Was she right? It sort of seemed like it. He decided to test the idea. He moved his wing slightly, so it pressed against Fortitude, pushing the virtue closer to him. Their sides touched lightly, Fortitude being pulled towards Justice's chest more than anything. Fortitude's hand pressed against Justice's chest, his face bright red.

"J-justice." He said, surprised.

"Mm?" Justice replied, cocking a brow, giving Fortitude a questioning look. Inside he was smiling pretty well, the same warm fluttering feeling running through his chest. Before he quite knew what was happening, Fortitude had locked his lips with Justice's. Justice gasped slightly, being pressed backwards a bit, before closing his eyes and kissing back with full gusto. After a few lengthy seconds, Fortitude broke off, slumping down into Justice's lap, looking down.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't be…" Justice said softly, smoothing down Fortitude's ruffled hair.

"I do not mean to press my emotions on you. Sorry." Fortitude said again, obviously not hearing Justice.

"No. Don't be sorry." Justice said sharply. "Holding in emotions is hardly good for you."

"I…I love you Justice…" Fortitude said softly. He still looked downwards. Justice smiled, nudging Fortitude's face up with his finger.

"I love you too." He replied. Fortitude smiled up at him. His eyes glazed a bit, and he passed out. Justice sighed, looking at the man. Stubborn as a mule.

Charity slipped in.

"Is he okay?" she asked, eying Fortitude in Justice's lap.

"He's fine. He just needs rest." He said. Charity scuttled over, helping Justice pick Fortitude up, and cart him back to his cot in the other room.

ITITIT

A/N: I'm debating if I'm going to be doing another chapter to this one or not. ;; So. If another chapter never shows up, you now know why. xD I might though. I have a feeling I can add to this a bit.


End file.
